


no work, all play

by itainthardtryin



Series: We're Bad At Dating: Clexa Edition (AU tumblr prompts) [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part nine of the 'We're Bad At Dating' series based on this prompt: We had sex at the office party but we’re both workaholics so we don’t normally date.</p>
<p>Alternatively, Lexa is CEO of the largest advertising firm in New York, and she hired Clarke as head of graphic design six months ago. Since then, her thirst has grown, and it's only when she gets drunk at the office party that she acts on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no work, all play

Lexa Woods does not get drunk. She loves a drink - she can’t remember the last time she got through a day without at least one glass of wine - but she does not get drunk. As CEO of the largest advertising agency in New York City, Lexa needs to be on top of her game. Alcohol impairs her ability to make decisions, and a wrong decision can cost her millions of dollars.

The one time Lexa allows herself to let go and have fun is at the office party. Indra, her secretary, has been feeding her cocktails all night, and Lexa is now currently at the dangerous level of tipsy where her heart makes the decisions.

And when her heart is making decisions, there’s only one person she wants to be close to.

Lexa hired Clarke Griffin six months ago as her head of graphic design. Her portfolio and past experience were through the roof compared to the other candidates, and Lexa knew she was going to hire her before they even met at the interview. But when she met Clarke in person for the first time, Lexa found herself falling for her.

Lexa does not have time for a relationship. She’s professional, she can separate love from business. But if anything, Lexa is married to her career. Having a career isn’t that different to a love life, she thinks; she goes out to dinner with potential partners every week, she gets fed bullshit lines to try to impress her, and in the end they end up screwing her over.

Clarke is different. In her interview, Clarke didn’t try to sell her any of those cliche lines that she’s heard a thousand times over. Clarke had genuine passion for design, and wanted to work for the pure joy of the role, not because of the money.

In this day and age, Lexa believes that’s a rare trait to find.

Lexa hasn’t seen Clarke in anything other than office wear. It’s a true gift from the heavens, she thinks, that they met in this environment. Every day she gets to see Clarke in blouses, pencil skirts, heels. She gets to see Clarke’s hair in different styles - up one day, braided the next, curled and wavy the day after.

One of Lexa’s small pleasures in life is seeing what look Clarke will go for next.

And her look for the office party is Clarke’s sexiest look yet. Short red dress, killer heels. Hair up and styled perfectly.

Alcohol fuelled, and slightly turned on, Lexa makes her way over to Clarke who is sitting alone at a table, checking her phone.

“Clarke, do you mind if I join you?” Lexa asks, and Clarke’s head snaps up as she recognises the voice.

“Miss. Woods! Of course. Please,” she stutters, clearly panicking in Lexa’s presence.

“Relax, Clarke. We are not at work tonight. Call me Lexa.”

Clarke blushes and smiles. “Lexa,” she says, trying the name out. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“This night is one of the few in the year I allow myself to have fun,” Lexa explains. “So far, the night is going well. But it is still young.”

“It’s nice to have a break sometimes,” Clarke admits.

“You still enjoy your work?” Lexa asks, genuinely curious. She hopes Clarke hasn’t lost her passion so soon.

“Of course I do,” Clarke tells her. “I love it. Thank you again for the opportunity.”

“It should be me thanking you for turning our graphics department around.” Clarke blushes at the compliment. “Our clients have been extremely happy with your designs.”

“I have a great team below me.”   _I would like to be below you_ , Lexa thinks, and as soon as she does her eyes go wide. “Are you okay?”

Lexa clears her throat. “My mind wandered somewhere it shouldn’t have. I apologise.”

She can tell that Clarke is wondering what could possibly have thrown her off that much. “Its a good party,” Clarke says. “Your friends seem to be having fun.” She looks over the dancefloor to where Indra, Anya and some others are standing in a circle. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen any of them smile before tonight.

“It is difficult to make friends in business,” Lexa explains. “I have close colleagues, yes. But it is debateable as to whether I could refer to any of them as friends.”

She knows it isn’t her fault, but she says it anyway. “I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for, Clarke. I would not have time to maintain any friendships anyway. It is for the same reason I don’t date.”  Lexa notices Clarke shift nervously at the change of topic. “Do you date?”

“I did. When I was in high school. I think I’ve been on one date since.”

“That’s one more than I have,” Lexa offers, gaining a smile from Clarke. It makes her chest ache. “You are beautiful when you smile, Clarke.”

“I think that may be the cocktails talking,” Clarke replies.

“I only ever speak the truth.”

Lexa’s stare is too much for Clarke, and she blushes, looking down and away from her. “Do you want another drink?” she asks, lifting her purse from the floor below her seat.

“I would like for us to go somewhere private,” Lexa tells her. Clarke freezes, and meets Lexa’s eyes again. Lexa hopes that Clarke understands what she means.

“Do you have somewhere in mind?”

“Follow me.”

 

\---

 

Lexa leads them out of the room to the doors of an elevator. She pushes the button and they both stand and wait.

“I had heard rumors around the office,” Clarke says. “That you were attracted to women. I didn’t think they were true.”

“My sexuality should not be of interest to my colleagues,” Lexa replies. “But for the sake of settling rumors, yes, I am attracted to women.”

“Men, too?” Clarke asks, trying to work her out.

“Only women so far. But if a man were to excite me in the way you do, I would be a fool not to pay attention.” The door of the elevator opens with a ‘ding’ and they make their way inside. Lexa presses the button for floor seventy four. They’re on floor sixty. As soon as the doors close, Lexa makes her move.

Clarke barely has time to respond when Lexa backs her against the wall. Lexa waits for Clarke to give her permission to go further, and with a subtle nod of her head, she does. It takes Lexa less than a second to press her lips against Clarke’s, her hands finding Clarke’s ass, pulling her legs up to wrap around Lexa’s body. Clarke’s arms wrap around her shoulders, helping to hold her up, and they both moan at the contact. The vibrations on Lexa’s lips drive her crazy, and she doesn’t know how much longer she can wait to remove every piece of Clarke’s clothing. Lexa is just about to slide her hand up the bottom of Clarke’s dress when the elevator slows down, indicating that they have arrived.

“My office. Now.” Clarke doesn’t hesitate.

Lexa takes her by the hand and leads her down the empty corridor. Automatic lights come on as they make their way farther along, until they reach the door of Lexa’s office. Once inside, despite being dripping wet, Clarke can’t help but to admire the view from the window. The lights of New York City below them.

Lexa pulls her out of her daydream and back into reality by removing her blouse and skirt so she’s standing in just her underwear. “I need you right now,” she says, and Clarke swallows at the sight. She’s never seen anything so sexy in all her life.

There’s a sofa in the corner of the office and Clarke understands immediately that that’s where Lexa is going to fuck her. “Since I set eyes on you earlier, all I’ve wanted to do is rip this dress off you,” Lexa admits, her tone dark and wanting. Her fingers find the zip on the side of Clarke’s dress and she unzips it, pushing the straps off her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. Clarke isn’t wearing a bra.

Much to Lexa’s surprise, Clarke takes control. “Since I set eyes on you at my interview, I’ve wanted to fuck you,” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s ear, and she can barely control herself. Clarke pushes her onto the sofa, Lexa’s eyes wide at the woman on top of her.

“We can do this whatever way you want,” Clarke teases. “How do you like it?” Her voice is like liquid, hot and heavy, dripping over the length of Lexa’s body making her wet.

“Slow at first,” Lexa tells her. “And then hard.”

“Done,” Clarke says, as she grinds her hips into Lexa. Her hand finds Lexa’s chin and pushes her head up slightly for Clarke to kiss her deeply. Tongue meets tongue, and they battle with each other for long minutes, Lexa’s hands resting on Clarke’s ass, finding the waistband of Clarke’s panties and dipping under. “Take them off for me,” Clarke whispers as she pulls out of the kiss, and it would be rude of Lexa not to comply, so she pushes them down the length of Clarke’s legs before she kicks them off.

Clarke is now completely naked on top of her, and she still has all of her underwear on. “When I said slow Clarke, I didn’t mean this slow,” Lexa complains. Clarke listens and takes Lexa’s bra off in one swift movement. As soon as her breasts are exposed, Clarke wastes no time in moving her mouth along Lexa’s neck, and eventually taking a nipple in her mouth. The feel of Clarke’s tongue teasing, and her fingers pinching the other, makes Lexa’s body arch. She takes deep breaths to steady herself, and tangles her fingers in Clarke’s hair, letting her know she’s enjoying it.

Clarke removes her hand from Lexa’s breast, and replaces it with her mouth. Lexa’s eyes are closed, and she’s lost in the sensation of Clarke’s tongue on her when she feels Clarke’s hand dip below the waistline of her panties. Her eyes shoot open, and she locks eyes with Clarke, with her mouth still on her breast. Lexa thinks she hasn’t been this turned on, ever.

Clarke runs her fingers through the length of Lexa, never breaking eye contact as she does. She can see how Lexa’s expression changes, and Lexa can feel her smile onto her breast. Lexa needs Clarke closer, deeper, and faster than this. This is torture. “Clarke, please,” Lexa pants. “Just fuck me.”

“With pleasure,” Clarke says, sliding Lexa’s panties off. Lexa automatically spreads her legs wider so Clarke has more room. Clarke wastes no time in dipping two fingers into Lexa, slowly at first as she gets used to it, and then builds her pace. “Good?” Clarke asks.

“More,” Lexa breathes, sweat appearing on her body.

Clarke adds a third finger, and the noise Lexa makes is the sexiest thing she’s ever heard. She quickens her pumps, watching as Lexa throws her head backwards in pleasure. “Clarke, fuck, I’m gonna-”

She’s cut off when Clarke’s fingers pull out and her mouth finds her clit, and starts working her again. Clarke’s hands find Lexa’s breasts and Lexa can feel her wetness from Clarke’s fingers. She grabs Clarke’s hand and brings it to her mouth, licking it clean. Clarke moans against her and the vibrations are all she needs to push her closer to the edge.

“Clarke. Clarke, please.” Clarke pushes two fingers back inside and Lexa can feel pleasure rise from deep within her. Clarke is unrelenting, mouth on her clit, fingers inside hitting exactly where Lexa needs her.

A few seconds later, Clarke feels Lexa’s walls tighten and her whole body arches. White hot pleasure shoots through Clarke as she watches Lexa ride out her orgasm and she helps her down. Clarke removes her fingers and moves her mouth up to kiss Lexa’s stomach as she gets her breath back. Lexa keeps her eyes closed for long moments, still lost in pleasure. Her hands find the back of Clarke’s head, delicately keeping her there, Lexa never wanting her to leave.

It’s been years since she came by a hand other than her own.

“We should have been doing this all along,” Lexa tells her between breaths.

“I thought you didn’t date.”

“I don’t,” she explains. “But sex is not dating.”

“So what are you saying? We have some sort of arrangement where I’m sleeping with my boss? Can’t that get me fired?” Clarke asks with a smirk.

“I could set up a project for us to collaborate on. Private meetings. No-one will have to know.”

Clarke considers it, her heart racing. Lexa hasn’t even touched her yet. “And what happens if someone catches us? Wouldn’t that ruin your reputation?”

“As I said before, my sexuality - and my sex life for that matter - are of no concern to my staff.”

Clarke places a delicate kiss on Lexa’s stomach. “Get me off first. That’ll be the deal breaker,” Clarke explains. “I don’t even know if you’re worth it yet.”

Lexa needs no more invtation than that.

 

\----

 

The following day, Lexa is at her desk going through an endless amount of e-mails. Her head is aching and her stomach is nauseous. Everything about this morning is a reminder as to why she doesn’t drink.

She decides to take a break and make some coffee. She gets out of her chair and walks over to her kitchen area, presses the ‘on’ button on the coffee maker and lets it do its thing. While she’s waiting she catches sight of something out of the corner of her eye. As soon as she realises what it is, she races over and picks it up, terrified that someone else could have seen.

Clarke’s lace panties.

She doesn’t know what to do with them. She can’t keep them - that’s creepy. She can’t make her way down to the graphics floor and give her them - that’s even creepier. So she decides that now is the perfect time to make use of their new arrangement.

She makes her way over to her desk and dials the extension for Clarke’s work line.

“Clarke Griffin, head of graphic design, how may I help?” Her tone is so professional, and Lexa can only imagine what combination of office wear she’s wearing today.

“Clarke, this is Lexa Woods. I have a project I would like you to collaborate with me on.”

“Oh really,” Clarke says, and Lexa can hear her smile.

“Yes. It is of urgent importance, so I would appreciate it if you could meet me in Board Room C in fifteen minutes.”

“Of course. What does the project entail exactly?” Clarke asks, and Lexa thinks this sounds a lot like foreplay.

“I would like to give you some feedback on your recent performance. Perhaps offer some practical training to further your development.”

“And will this meeting take long?” Lexa smiles at the thought.

“Business takes as long as it takes. But I would advise you to cancel any afternoon engagements you may have arranged.”

“Noted,” Clarke says. “So, fifteen minutes, in Board Room C?”

“I may start without you if you’re late,” Lexa teases.

“What if I’m late on purpose?” Clarke asks.

“Behavior such as lateness will not be tolerated, and will have to be punished.”

Clarke pauses for a moment before answering. “I guess I’ll have to try and… not be late,” she says flirtatiously before hanging up, leaving Lexa on the other end, speechless.

Of all the partnerships Lexa has ever formed in business, this one is definitely her favorite.


End file.
